Finally
by MiZZ SaHurr
Summary: The couple we all love. How I think they got together. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own anything. Because I was, I would write a book on Lily and James throughout their Hogwarts years. But I am not, which why I write fanfiction.**

"All right, that will be it. Would you like to add anything, James?"

"No, I think you pretty much covered it, Lily."

"All right then, meeting dismissed."

James and Lily both made their way to the Heads' Dorm, each thinking about the other. Lily thinking about how James hadn't asked her out since 5th year and James was thinking about how much more he could take being just friends. Lily mind wandered back to the first week of 6th year.

_It had been a week since school had started, and James still hadn't asked her out. She was finally ready to say yes, but he hadn't asked. He had come back changed. The death of his father and the fact that his mother would soon die had really forced him to grow up. Lily noticed the change, and while she liked the new, mature James immensely, she had fallen in love with the funny, charming, prankster James, and desperately wished he would smile again. Little by little, they became really good friends and while Lily didn't know, she was the reason James started smiling again._

James' thoughts floated back to sixth year too. He remembered how he wanted to die, along with his parents. He remembered Lily storming into his room, glaring at him, seeing his tear-streamed face, and immediately softening.

"_James Potter! You have not eaten all day!!Now I have brought your favorite and I will shove down this entire plate if I have to but you-". _

"_Lily, I just got the letter, Mom took a turn for the worse. She doesn't have much time left."_

_Lily's heart went out to him._

"_I understand, James, believe me, I do. But you can't keep acting like this. Not eating, giving up Quidditch, no longer pranking, no longer being a top student. James, please, if not for them, for me at least. If I have ever meant ANYTHING to you, please eat something," Lily pleaded._

_James smiled. _

"_All right, Lily. But it's really hard, I just miss Dad so much, and I try to be strong for Mum, but it's so hard" James choked._

"_I know, but you have so many people who care about you and want to help you. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, all the other teachers, practically half the student body, and….me," Lily hesitantly added, not knowing how he would take it._

_And with that, began a truly beautiful friendship._

A friendship in which both wanted more, but didn't think the other did, so both kept their mouths shut.

"Password?"

"Chocolate Frogs." James answered.

They entered the Heads' Dorm. James started a fire with a spell. Lily had been tired and frankly, sick of it. She hated this façade that they both put on. Friends. Hah, she was growing to despise that word. I want more, no, I need more, Lily thought.

"What was that, Lily?" James asked, because if she said what he thought he heard, then they could finally stop pretending.

Sighing, Lily mentally said, now or never.

"James, why did you stop asking me out?"

"I thought you didn't like it, Lily. I was tired of hurting you." And getting hurt, but he wouldn't daresay that.

"But what about all the times, I hurt you?"

James froze. She knew?

"I mean, all those time I said no, I figured I would say yes when I was ready. But when I was ready, you stopped asking. "

Then in one fluid motion, she turned to face him, and before he could register, she kissed him. Sure James had kissed a lot of girls, but she was his first kiss, he remembered in 3rd year, when he sauntered up to her and smacked her right on the lips. But this kiss was nothing like that one. This conveyed all the feelings Lily had hidden. He kissed back with equal passion. When air was necessary, they both pulled away, but still holding each other, as if holding onto dear life itself.

"James, you still haven't asked me," Lily said with a smile.

"Go out with me, Evans?"

"Yes." She sighed.


End file.
